phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bowser101
Archives: Jan-Feb 2010 Old newsletters Template I have that template up for a few reasons: I might be at other wikis and therefore might not be here, I might use my IP instead, I might not talk to users as much as usaully. I'm planning to get more mainspace edits. I will keep it up unless I stop my plans. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 01:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) help! when ever u get back i need help with a user box its the one that zacibo made its on randompnfnerds talk page please help!!! Tell the World, please... I am officially no longer Randompnfnerd. I find that too long. Oh, yeah, I'm in Mexico as I type this. So, I awnsered your question. Daisy56 15:15, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Greetings, Brokenstar. I love The Warriors Series! Your kittypet does look like Fireheart! Raya 17:27, March 15, 2010 (UTC) It has been awhile.. The title is so true! Thanks for messaging me, I've just been going through a lot. As for usersboxes, I do belive a made a couple more. :) Umm, I just wanna let you know I am a fan of Seekers, Erin Hunters' second series simalair to Warriors. :) ---Zacbio Hi Bowser! It's been a while since I've heard from you. What's up?ILovePhineasAndFerb 20:08, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Finished Warriors series 1. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 01:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Change to Main Page Please do not add sections to the Main Page. It took several weeks for the community to agree on that layout. If you'd like to add something, please suggest it on Talk:Phineas and Ferb Wiki so that we can discuss it. —Topher (talk) 07:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Thanks! I found it on the fanon wiki (and I won't take credit for it, it's MarieMunro's). [[User:American che|'American che' Oh, look, a flying man...]] Whatcha doin'? 14:15, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Shipping ain't my thing Read the title. I hope these doesn't break our friendship. Hope you understand. Zacbio|BioZac Zacbio? FerbFan102 15:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Navigational templates I have taken your previous changes to the Fireside Girls template and consolidated them into smaller links. Navigational templates like that need to be kept simple for ease of use. The way you had it, it took up almost the entire screen when all the options were expanded out. It would have been even larger if someone were to actually go in and add the accomplishment patches that you provided a section for. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hex dump of Isabella's picture I have moved the hex dump of one of Isabella's pictures to your personal workspace: User:Bowser101/picture hex dump. I'm not sure what the average reader will get out of seeing this raw data. It's not in a format that will have any meaning to them. Even a computer programmer would still display it as a picture rather than its data, and most of the people that come to this wiki aren't computer programmers. What do you plan to use this for, and why did you think it was important enough to be linked to in the first paragraph on Isabella page? — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest with you, even if I didn't know what it was, I'd be impressed that I could go into this wiki and just look for a Hex Dump of Isabella and find it. as for the first paragraph, I couldn't think of a better place on her page than her general information to put a Hex Dump of her. the specific picture I picked was the most famous picture of her, so I thought it would be a could file to represent her. (by the way, the file you're using on here has been tampered with, if you look closely at the bottom-right of the Hex Dump, you can see someone typed a word of two into the Metadata.) [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 01:39, May 18, 2010 (UTC) `H...... F.(...`. 0 .)..`... ....R... ..IEND.B `. ::specifically, they inserted the word "friend" as seen in the snippet of a few bytes' translated data. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 02:10, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Koopa Troopas new home Now that you have your own wiki for the Koopa Troopas and your other Nintendo-related information, I'd like to delete the following items: * Template:KoopaTroopaBox * Category:Koopa Troopas * Category:Bowser character userbox * Category:Users who like Bowser101 Unless you have a specific and compelling reason to keep them, I will delete them by Sunday. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:05, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :I did not create Category:Bowser character userbox, so I cannot be of judgement there. the Category:Users who like Bowser101 was created for the userbox, so it seems like it's a problem to delete that one. as for Template:KoopaTroopaBox, go ahead and do away with it and its category if ya want. It never caught on. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 02:32, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Issue 27: September 1, 2010 :( sniff sniff . . . . i miss you when are you coming back will you ever be back? :I... I've been really busy lately. I have a weather forecast to do for every friday and I'm in high school now and I have a lot of stuff to do and I run a weather service here and... GAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I REALLY MISS HAVING THE TIME TO COME HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :'''( Who wrote this? I can't figure out how to check with this stupid new PHP version. [[User:Bowser101|~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)''']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 12:52, October 31, 2010 (UTC) In response to Bowser quote People can have their own opinion, and actually, most people call the relationship 'Phinbella' because Phin-bell-uh glides through your mouth easier than Phin-uh-bell-uh. Just saying, it's the most common way, and saying things like that could even create a one-team shipping warthe such thing even existed, luckily they don't! As for phin-eh-bell-uh, why did the users even make that one? 14:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon who loves Phin- -bella:) :0 :E :R :c1 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Issue 28: September 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Issue 29: October 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 Issue 30: October 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Stuff Hi, I see you're interested in Warriors, as I can tell by your signature, and Mario, as I can tell by your username. I have three of the Warriors books and 5 Mario games. Perrylegs PANDAS! ATTACK! Mufasa... DA. DA. DA. 23:17, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012